Signage lights are commonplace in many public and private spaces, such as hallways, movie theaters, hospitals, and the like. Signage lights often provide directional guidance to those not familiar with the layout of a particular space or building. Examples of common signage lights are exit signs, elevator signs, and signs showing the direction to a particular location. Signage lights are typically mounted in high places where they can be unobstructed and easily seen, such as on ceilings or walls. Traditionally, signage lights are provided as either ceiling mount styles or wall mount styles, and thus cannot be easily used interchangeably. Certain signage lights can be mounted through the use of a canopy. The canopy may be attached to either the top of a signage light, in which case the signage light may be mounted on a ceiling, or to the back of a signage light, in which case the signage light would be mounted to a wall. However, such a solution is labor intensive for the user and generally only commonly used with relatively lightweight and simple signage lights. Recent advances in light emitting diode (LED) technology has motivated the use of LED edge lit signage lights, in which a row of LEDs illuminate a transparent or semi-transparent sign from an edge of the sign. Edge lit signage lights are relatively heavy and include relatively complex electrical circuits and components within the light fixture. Thus, previous solutions are unfit for the challenges presented by edge lit signage lights.